


Mi sol, mi luna, mi cielo

by duckfuck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ana is Jack's personal guard, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gabriel is a giant raven, King Jack, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: King Jack was a lonely ruler of his kingdom. His only companion was a giant demon raven named Reaper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Overwatch and Reaper76 fanfiction. I was really scared of writing any Overwatch or Reaper76 fics, but here I am trying.

What a lonely king he was.

 

He desired no queen. He desired no one else than his precious Gabriel, whom he had lost a long time ago. Yet, they were going to get married. But sadly, such thing did not happen.

Oh how it broke the poor king's heart.

 

And there he sat, in his golden throne, his only companies being his personal guard Ana Amari and his giant raven, who calls himself Reaper. Why such name, Jack did never know.

Reaper was also a demon. He was a giant raven demon who wore a bone mask to hide his face, or did he even have a face?

Reaper didn't talk much. But Jack didn't mind it at all. As long as Reaper was beside him and kept him company, he was happy.

Gabriel made him the happiest. But Reaper does a good job too, Jack doesn't argue with that.

Behind Jack's big, golden throne, there is a huge bird perch made out of stone, specifically for Reaper. There Reaper guards Jack and listens to Jack talk.

Whenever his villagers come to ask for help, many are scared of the raven demon behind the king. Through the bone mask' eye holes, blood red eyes glare into the souls of the villagers, making them shiver in fear. That makes the king scold his companion for doing such thing - to which Reaper only laughs, but does it anyways.

How did Jack meet the raven demon? He actually found the demon near Gabriel's grave in the castle's rose gardens. The giant raven demon had a bad wound in his chest and Jack did his best to treat it. Reaper did not question Jack's helpfulness, but only thanked. Jack asked Reaper why was he in the rose gardens. The demon didn't exactly know why he was there. He had some sort of a memory loss. Jack offered a home for Reaper since the demon didn't know anything about this world.

And oddly, the demon accepted the lone king's offer. And ever since that day, Reaper's home has been right next to Jack.

Whenever Jack was bored, he would either go for a walk in his gardens or just talk with his companion. Reaper would always listen to Jack's rambles and sometimes would talk but mostly kept his mouth shut and nod his head at Jack.

 

 

Ana Amari, Jack's personal guard and the commander of his royal army, was very suspicious of Reaper. She did not like him at all. He was a demon anyway, and demons meant bad things. But she didn't do anything, even though she wished so. She has asked Jack about what would he do if Reaper would turn his back on Jack and do bad things.

"Reaper would never do such thing, Ana." Jack answered.

"Why?"

"Because I trust him." Jack had simply said.

Jack had faith in Reaper. Reaper wouldn't do such thing. Even if Jack and Ana spoke in a different room, Reaper could hear everything. The fact that Jack trusted Reaper made the demon very warm inside. Usually, he was cold.

 

 

"No matter what, I will protect you, Jack." Reaper casually stated one day when Ana wasn't around. He was standing on his perch and flapped his giant, black feathery wings.

"You know, a person who was really dear to me said the same thing to me once."

"How dear was he..?" Reaper asked, clearly interested.

"Since you don't know that much about me, I think it's a high time time that you get to know more about me." Jack chuckled as he took his golden crown off from his head and played with it.

"I had a past life. I was in a world where I was known as Jack Morrison, a strike commander in a task force called Overwatch. In that life, I had a lover too who was once my friend. He made me the happiest. He was my everything, he was my sunshine. His name was Gabriel Reyes. I loved that man so dearly. I- we were supposed to get married. But, that never happened.." Jack's voice was shaky. Tears prickled his eyes. Reaper moved and lowered his head to Jack's level and felt Jack's hand on his bone mask.

"We were in a war. We were fighting together. But then, we were losing. Gabe promised to protect me, no matter what would happen. But, he- he..." Jack couldn't finish his sentence as he began to cry quietly. Reaper nuzzled his face into Jack, not liking seeing Jack cry.

"He lost his life..?" Reaper guessed.

"Y-Yes.. as he was dying in my arms, he told me to live on. But I was young and selfish back then, so I didn't listen to him. After he died.. I-I took my own life. I couldn't livd without Gabriel. And now, I have reincarnated as a king in this world." Jack finished and wiped his tears away. "Sadly, I haven't met Gabriel yet. Has he reincarnated too? Is he even in this world or not? Ana is a person from my past life too, but she doesn't remember anything."

Reaper was quiet. He moved off from his perch and walked next to Jack and wrapped his giant wings around Jack, as if shielding him.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Reaper?" Jack questioned.

"You will know one day why I am sorry." was Reaper's answer.

 

 

 

It was a peaceful day in Jack's kingdom. There were villagers visiting him, asking for help either with their crops or some minor things. Jack was known as a kind king so he helped his village a lot.

"Your grandmother is horribly sick, and you seek help and medicine from me, is that correct?" Jack asked the small and young girl. She seemed to be about 11-years old.

"Y-Yes, my king." the girl stuttered.

Jack smiled, "Very well, I shall send one of my best healers with you. I hope your grandmother will get better soon."

"Thank you, my king!" the girl bowed and smiled weakly. She was escorted out of the castle along with a royal healer.

"You really are kind." Ana commented beside Jack. The king laughed.

"That I am, Ana."

Jack then heard a loud groan. It came from behind him. Reaper?

Jack stood up and went to see Reaper. His eyes widened as he saw his dear companion groaning and flapping his wings furiously. Reaper was struggling from something.

"Reaper? What's wrong? Reaper!" Jack asked worriedly.

"Urgh..I don't- ..g-get away from me...now!" Reaper's deep voice boomed through the hall. The guards were alerted and they came rushing into the King's Hall.

"What? What's happening to you, Reaper? Tell me, I want to help you!" Jack insisted. Ana tried to drag him away from Reaper, but Jack didn't move.

Reaper began to bash his head against the tiled floor, making huge cracks on the floor and on his bone mask. The mask was half crumbled and broken, showing his demon face. Six blood red eyes stared at Jack. Reaper's mouth was open and lava-like glowing liquid dripped from his mouth. His mouth was filled with sharp teeth, all squinted together. Reaper's horns grew longer and more twisted. He looked dangerous to Ana. Jack, however, wasn't scares. Only confused.

"R-Reaper..?" Jack mumbled, frozen on his spot. He stared at Reaper. Was that even Reaper at all?

"Jack! Back away!" Ana shouted and pushed Jack away as Reaper tried to lunge at him.

Ana was quick to swing her spear at Reaper, managing to hit his neck. The demon screeched loudly.

"Ana stop!" Jack ordered but Ana didn't listen.

"He needs to be stopped! I knew he was dangerous!" she said and more guards arrived to aid her. Reaper screeched once more and black smoke started to appear from his body. Quickly he turned into black smoke and swiftly moved towards the guards and tackled them all down with his large body. He screeched and then turned to Ana, slowly creeping towards her.

Ana gritted her teeth and charged at him, swinging her spear and trying to hit Reaper's chest. She ignored Jack's shouts. She didn't see Jack running up to Reaper and jump on the demon. Jack grabbed Reaper's feathers on his neck so he wouldn't fall off.

"Reaper! Stop this right now! This isn't like you!" Jack tried but no use. Reaper shook his body and Jack fell off, landing on his shoulder and managed to hurt it too. He clutched at his shoulder and groaned.

More guards appeared with ropes and they threw them over Reaper and managed to pin the demon down. Reaper screeched and struggled to stand up. He almost made it but was pinned down again. Soon he couldn't even get up. He started to whine and struggle even more, but no use.

Ana walked closer to Reaper and glared down at him.

"I knew you were a danger to him. To us all. Now let me end you right here." she said and lifted her spear above Reaper's face. As she was about to end Reaper's life, Jack grabbed her arm roughly.

"Ana, that's enough." he glared at his personal guard.

"But he-!"

Jack cut her off and released her arm. "I understand that you wanted to protect me, but he is innocent! Sure he tried to kill me, but Reaper doesn't do that! I know that something is wrong with him. He isn't like that. So stand back."

Ana gulped but silently backed away.

Jack sighed and turned to look at Reaper, who stared back at him with his six eyes and his mouth still flowing with the lava-like liquid.

"Reaper..? Is something wrong with you?" Jack asked. The demon hissed but didn't answer.

"What's that on your neck?" Jack asked once he saw a glowing thing hidden in Reaper's black feathers. He touched it softly and Reaper screeched loudly, almost deafening the king's ears. Did that thing make Reaper go wild? He grabbed the thing and with all his strenght he pulled it off. Reaper struggled and screeched but soon calmed down and fainted apparently.

It was a dark purple glowing crystal. There was Reaper's blood on it. Jack gripped the crystal with anger and crushed the crystal - it broke rather easily in his hand.

He looked at Reaper and sighed sadly.

"Move him into my chambers and on my bed." Jack said and stood up. Nobody moved. Even Ana didn't say anything.

"That's an order!" he shouted angrily and the guards began to move. Meanwhile Jack himself went to get his shoulder checked.

 

 

 

About half an hour later, he was able to return to his chambers. His shoulder was treated and bandaged.

As the guards opened his chamber's doors, Jack told them to leave for a while as he entered. The guards nodded, closed the doors and left.

Jack saw Reaper half laying on his bed. The demon was too big for his bed. Jack sighed and walked to his bed. He took his crown off and placed it on it's perch near his bed. He gently sat on the bed and quietly listened to Reaper's breathing. The demon was sleeping. Jack moved closer to the demon raven and carefully touched Reaper's feathers. He then cuddled into Reaper, liking the warmness that Reaper had. Suddenly Reaper's wing moved over Jack, as if shielding him again. Jack smiled and fell asleep while cuddled against Reaper.

He was glad that his dear companion was okay.

 

 

 

The next morning, as Jack started to wake up, he didn't feel any feathers. But he did feel a lot warmer.

He slowly opened his eyes and almost screamed when there was an arm around him. He turned his head to only see a man sleeping beside him  _naked_. Jack screamed and fell off his bed.

Apparently he had woken up the man too. Jack quickly rose up to see who the man was and he gasped. Those familiar brown eyes stared back into his blue ones.

"G-Gabe..?" he whispered, eyes wide as he stared at the dark skin man on his bed.

"Jack?" the man- no,  _Gabriel_ said.

"I-Is that you, Gabriel?" Jack began to tear up. He quickly stood up and tackled Gabriel into a tight hug and sobbed into the naked man's neck. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Jack.

"It really is you!" Jack sobbed.

"It's me, cariño." Gabriel mumbled, petting his lover's almost white hair and kissed his head.

"But how..? How is this possible? Why didn't you tell me?" Jack's voice cracked.

"I- Jack, I couldn't. I guess I was too scared. You looked a lot happier without me. You looked a lot happier with Reaper."

"You were with me all this time.." Jack whispered and rested his forehead against Gabe's bare but warm chest.

"Yes, mi sol, I was. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Gabriel whispered into Jack's hair.

"You are aware that you're naked, right?" Jack laughed.

"Yeah, got any spare clothes for me, Jackie?" Gabriel smiled and Jack nodded.

"Of course. I'm glad you're back, Gabi. Do you still love me?"

Gabriel chuckled, "How could I ever not love you? You're my sun, my moon, my heaven, my everything. I love you."

"I love you too, Gabe. Please don't ever leave me again."

"Mi cielo, I won't." and they sealed that promise with a passionate kiss that they had craved for a long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whee, how was that? Took me 2 hours to write this on my phone.


End file.
